First Valentiens
by Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames
Summary: The teen Titans go through Valentiens Day. Starfire's first Valentines, and guess who takes her out? CyXBee RaeXBB StarX... Have to read to find out. OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians

This is my one-shot for Valentines Day hope you all like it. Takes place after the last season. **CyXBee StarXRob RaeXBB**

**First Valentine**

In the heart of Jump City there was a large 'T'-shaped house that was the home to five super heroes, known as the Titans. Now it all so happened that today was the romantic holiday known as Valentines Day, but this Valentines Day would be one of the best to the five teenagers in the Giant 'T'.

The sun rose up from the horizon, its light filtering into the rooms of the five friends. The alien of the group of friends awoke that morning with a bright smile, happy that it was day light. Starfire quickly got and went through her regular routine as always not knowing why today was special. In fact it seemed that the whole city had been acting strange that week to her, but she never got the chance to ask any of her friends as to why. So she only had to guess that they were preparing for some festival that had to do with red hearts of paper and the chocolate of boxes.

She hummed happily to herself as she floated down to the common room where they always ate breakfast.

Raven on the other was not looking forward to today at all. She was one of the first to be up this morning, and even when she tried to go back to sleep she couldn't. The sunrise did not help this problem at all either. So she decided to finally get out of bed and just get this day down and over with.

"Good morning friend Raven!" The red haired alien practically yelled to the goth girl.

"Hey Starfire." Raven replied after she was sure she had not gone deaf. She and Starfire walked in silence to the common, but the silence was broken when Starfire spoke.

"Friend Raven why is it that you seem much grumpier the when Beast Boy forces the tofu down your throat?" The naïve alien questioned her best friend. Raven answered by giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

The two reached their point of destination, and Starfire happily greeted their other team mates. Only they were acting kind of strange and one was missing, Beast Boy. Cyborg was just standing in front of the giant screen looking down at a piece of paper he had in his hands, while Robin was on the phone talking in Italian (yes Robin knows Italian). Although to Starfire it just sounded like utter gibberish.

When Starfire said hello Robin quickly finished up on the phone and smiled over to her. "Morning Star." He greeted happily, but his smile was a little mischievous. Raven went over to the Kitchen to fix some herbal tea while the boy blunder started to talk to Starfire.

"Friend Robin could you please tell me why the city is covered in the red hearts of paper and other white and pink decorations? Also where friend Beast Boy has ventured off to?" Robin only smiled a little bit more, he found Starfire's nativity to be cute.

"Beast Boy went into town earlier, said something about going to a new book store. And the city is decorated that way Star is because today is Valentines Day," When Robin said that BB had gone to the book store that caught her attention, and Star just had a look on her face that said 'continue', "Valentines Day is a holiday here on earth when people give gifts to the people they care about. It's a big holiday to couples." He finished and Starfire nodded her head in understanding. Lots of ideas ran through her pretty little head at this point.

_Maybe Friend Robin and I can go out and spend time together on this Day of Valentines. _The red headed alien thought happily but was unable to ask because Cybrog yelled out in frustration.

"When is she gonna call! Damn it!" The metal android grumbled in anger and flopped down onto the sofa. Just then Bee appeared onto the screen, Cybrog almost fell off the couch. "Oh um…h-hey there Bee." He said laughing nervously. Bee just giggled.

"Hey there Sparky. So when do you want me to fly over there?" Bee said, and him a small wink. Cybrog was beat red in the face when he realized that his friend where right behind him, **watching** him.

"Before noon would be great. In fact I was just on my way out, I'll meet you at Pasta Vasta at eleven fifty." Bee Nodded her head and blew him a kiss before she said good bye to him and the other titans. The screen turned back to a window and out of no where popped up Beast Boy.

"Looks like Cy has a DATE!" Beast Boy practically proclaimed to the world. Cybrog jumped practically up to the ceiling…actually he jumped up to the fan on the ceiling going around in circles slowly yelling at Beast Boy.

"Yo what the heck is your problem BB!" The metal android screamed at him, and then fell to the ground with a thump. Robin just smiled at the two fighting friends while Raven just tried to stay clam.

"Beast Boy why were you at the book store this morning?" Raven questioned looking skeptically at him. The changeling and Cyborg stopped and looked over to Raven. Cyborg had on an evil little smile and spoke out first.

"Ya, BB why don't you tell us why you were at the book store." Cybrog, if it was possible, looked even more sinister then Slade. Beast Boy gave him a glare but soon started to sweat when Raven just raised an eye brow.

"Well…you see…Hey Raven if you want I can show you where the book store is! In Fact lets go there right now!" Beast Boy stated quickly. He ran over to Raven, grabbed her and they were out the door before you could say fudge ice cream.

"Okay…" Was all the Robin said while Starfire was still looking at the door. Cybrog said that he had a few things to do and was going out. So that left Starfire and Robin together…alone.

"Friend Robin, since our friends are out of this day of Valentines, then perhaps we should do something together yes?" Starfire asked innocently, while the boy blunder just blushed lightly.

"Uh, y-ya sure Star. That sounds like a g-good idea." Robin stuttered nervously. _Darn it! Stop being so nervous you planned this out already! _He thought but was broken from his thought when he felt Star though his shoulder. "Er-ya lets go get dome pizza then." He suggested and out they went after changing to normal clothing.

With Raven and Beast boy they traveled through town to where this bookstore was that BB had found. Speaking of whom, beast boy had a fairly large lump on his head from the purple haired girl walking beside him, still pissed that he had not even bothered to ask if she wanted to go. But she was there anyway.

"Were almost there Rae but do you, um maybe, wanna get a bite to eat first? I know this nice little restaurant not to far from here." He asked with his gaze down to his feet. Raven was a little dumb founded by his question.

"Sure, why not." Raven answered blushing a little. Her hood was up so you couldn't tell that she was blushing. Beast Boy's eyes brightened up with happiness and lead her to the restaurant. After a couple of minutes they came up to the nice little restaurant…well actually it was a big kinda expensive looking restaurant.

"Come on Rae, let's go in." Beast Boy walked ahead and held open the door for her, giving that most innocent smile.

Raven looked in awe at the restaurant, it had this nice little blue and sliver theme going, but they were not dark colours but still pretty deep. It was just a really nice place. Before she could comment a waiter was taking them to their seats on the next floor up. The table they were shown to was set for two and near a window so they had a nice view of the city.

"Here ya go Rae." Said Beast Boy as he pulled out a chair for her, she thanked Beast Boy and sat down himself across from him. They ordered some food after Beast Boy said that he would take care of the bill.

"Beast Boy…this is not what I call a _nice, little_ restaurant." Raven said with some sarcasm in her voice. Beast boy just smiled and laughed nervously at this and explained that he wanted to go somewhere really nice for lunch. As they waited for their lunch they talked about books, movies, some games, and other things that Raven never thought that Beast Boy had an interest in. Over all it was a nice time for the both of them. After a while they left to go to the book store.

In the other part of town Bee and Cyborg were walking through the park, laughing at the stories they told each other about their friends. Cyborg even explained that he had to get Robin to set up the reservation at the restaurant for him since he could not really speak Italian so good.

"Hey Sparky, you still owe me a rematch you know that right?" Bee questioned Cybrog. His only reply was a small smirk that said Bring-it-on-little-lady.

The next thing you know the two are back at titan's tower battling it out. This went on for a little while until Cyborg shoot at Bee, but ended up hitting her wing sending her flying down. Cy caught her quickly but lost his balance and fell to the ground. Quite a position they were in, Bee on top of Cy on the ground in the middle of the training room. When they both opened their eyes they found that their faces were only a few inches apart from one another. Without realizing it their lips touched and became a sweet, light kiss.

It took them both a moment to register what just happened and quickly got off one another blushing like mad. _This should break the tension. _Bee was the first to break the silence.

"You know, your not a bad kisser Sparky. But I can kiss so much better then you could." She said smugly to him. Cybrog caught onto her little game and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I bet I can." He stated smugly. And so that is how their little make-out session began.

Starfire and Robin were having a good time so far, they went out to lunch, took a small walk and decided to go into a local shop that had a lot of stuff from cloths to figuring's. Starfire went into the change rooms to try on some cloths she saw on the racks near the back of the store. Robin was looking at some sports magazines while he waited for Starfire.

Another guy sat down beside Robin and grabbed a magazine. "Waiting for your girl friend?" He asked still looking at his magazines. Robin looked over to him blushing a little. Before he could answer Starfire came out in the 'outfit' she chose on the rack and our little boy blunder's jaw dropped to the ground. Starfire came out wearing one of those fancy little Victoria Secret Valentine pajamas.

"Friend Robin this is a strange nightgown, do all earth females wear them to bed?" Starfire asked looking at herself in the mirror. The guy beside him had his eyes glued to Star which pissed robin off a lot.

"Either you take your eyes off my girl or I'll do it for you." He growled dangerously to the guy. He got the hint right away and quickly ran off. Starfire looked over to Robin with a puzzled look on her face. The boy wonder's face went beat red this time and he looked down to his face.

"Um…Star what your wearing is not regular night wear for um, girls. I-it is more for couples, who go to bed…together." He finished, steam coming out of his ears from embarrassment. Starfire understood fully this time and blushed pretty red herself. After a few moments she change back into her baggy blue pants and purple T-Shirt. They walked out of the store, only Robin took a memory of Star fire in her earth nightgown burned into his mind.

"Friend Robin would you like to go to the carnival next? I have heard that they have fixed the Ferris wheel." Robin nodded his head; his cheeks still a bright red.

The two ended up playing a lot of games, and going on a few rides until the sunset. So they decided to go onto the Ferris wheel before they headed home.

Raven and Beast Boy had headed home a few hours ago after going to the goth girl's favorite café. They were in the common room thinking they were home alone. So Beast Boy decided to give raven her present that he bought earlier this morning.

"Hey Rae." He started, she just looked up from her book to him. "Um..I got you this present this morning, and I thought that since it is Valentines day and All that you might like it." The green changeling took the present from his back and quickly handed it to Raven. She was a little surprised by this and looked down to the red book that was still in Beast Boys hand. She took it and skimmed through the pages. It was a romance novel about a girl looking for her meaning in life and ends up finding someone who loves her in the end after a hard life and begins a new one.

She looked up to Beast Boy with wide eyes, he on the other hand for once was not looking down to his feet but looking straight at her, his cheeks blushing red. A rare smile appeared on her lips, a smile meant just for him. Raven got up and gave him a warm hug and whispered thank you to him.

"No problem Rae, but I have one more gift for you." He pulled away from Raven and before she could react he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So…will you be my Valentine Rae?"

"I'd love to Beast Boy." Raven and Beast boy spent the rest of the night just sitting down and enjoying each other's company. Raven finally started to like Valentines Day.

Starfire and Robin's both stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel, giving them a perfect view of the ocean and the soon to be fire works. Starfire looked over to Robin and like that he was not wearing his costume for once but instead regular clothing_. Friend Robin looks very, hot to night like Beast Boy would say. _She thought, he was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy black cargo pants.

Robin felt someone was watching him and found that it was Star Fire, he gave her a sly smile, causing her to blush and look away.

"Hey Star." She looked over to him with a curious expression. Robin took a small breathe "I got you a present while we were at that store with the cloths incident." He started while blushing. Starfire looked down to his hands where there was a small box. He opened it up and there was a green necklace with a sliver chain inside it.

"Robin…" Starfire didn't know what to say, she hadn't really gotten anything like that since she was little. He took it out and placed it around her neck. The red headed alien examined it and kissed Robin on the cheek. His eyes widen behind his mask at that and smiled happily. He returned the favor with a passionate kiss on the lips to Starfire, and that ain't corny enough the fire works went off at that very moment.

"Happy Valentines Day Star, I love you." Robin said with all the emotion he could muster.

"Happy Day of Valentines Robin…I love you too." Starfire returned his kiss with much love and adoration. This Valentines day would be the most special one yet to come four the five titans who lived in the T-shaped house.

* * *

So there ya have it my first one shot. Hope you all liked and Happy Valentines Day to everyone!

Lady of Emerald Flames


End file.
